


Think of It...

by SwirlingFishes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Kind of fluffy, Lots of confusion, M/M, literally no angst, some bad romantic comedy tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingFishes/pseuds/SwirlingFishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been dating for a while and decide to finally get to the next stage in their relationship: marriage. Dean's family doesn't quite respond the way they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of It...

12.25.2015

Dean sat closer to Castiel than he usually would, but he needed the reassurance. “Dean, it will be fine. They’re not going to throw you out because we’re getting-”  
“Shhhhh! What if someone hears you? This needs to be a surprise; I’ve learned that shock tends to bring out the most authentic reactions in people.”  
“Dean, baby, it’s not like they don’t know that we’re dating. Surely someone must have noticed.” He winked at Dean. “Or heard. We haven’t exactly been hiding it. It’ll be fine, I promise.” Dean sighed.  
“You’re right, of course. Besides, it’s Christmas. At least my final meal was a good one.” Castiel swatted him on the thigh.  
“Shush, we’ll be fine.”  
Dean fiddled with the dark silver band on Castiel’s finger, remembering the night of the proposal.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

11.2.2015

Dean knew he was being much more reserved than he should have been, but he couldn’t help it. Luckily Castiel knew that this day wasn’t very good for Dean’s mental health, so he tended to stay out of the way, only stopping to kiss Dean’s temples and remind him to eat. Every few minutes Dean would tap his jacket pocket, the weight of the box making him increasingly nervous. He could have sworn that in anything he’s ever read the weight is described as comforting, but all it was doing was reminding him that Castiel could say no. It was probably just his imagination, but he swore Castiel was acting a bit distant as well. He needed a drink. Dean poked his head into their room, purposefully letting the door creak so that he wouldn’t be startled. “I’m going out for a bit, we’re running low on scotch.” Plus Dean wanted to pick up some champagne, but he didn’t mention that in Case he just popped the question right then and there. Despite what Sam said to any of his girlfriends, Dean was hopelessly romantic when the situation called for it. This definitely called for romance. Castiel gave him an indulgent smile, coming out of his reverie.  
“Pick up some flour, too. I want you to help me to make a cake later.” Castiel stumbled a bit on cake, but Dean pretended not to notice it. He didn’t think he could take anything else to stress out about today.  
“Okay, angel,” Dean smirked at the frown that immediately creased Castiel’s face.  
“You know I’m not overly fond of that particular pet name,” he teased, shooing Dean out of the room. “Now go get me flour, my righteous man.” Dean grumbled something about that being a stupid pet name and how his was so much cleverer, leaving the door open so Castiel could watch him leave. He wanted to soak up every ounce of love he could before he potentially ruined their connection.

Dean got back to their apartment two hours later, laden with bags full of cake decorating tools (he decided to get their favourite whiskey instead of champagne, it was less cliché). “Cas, babe, I’m home.” He called to the darkness of the house. He heard rummaging in the kitchen, so he turned his steps that way. “Cas?” When he got to the kitchen, it was empty and all of the lights were off, save for a single candle burning next to a note. “If I knew he was going to be sappy I would’ve gotten the champagne,” Dean mumbled to himself, dumping the groceries onto a counter and putting the whiskey in the liquor cabinet. He opened the note, smiling in spite of himself. It read, “On this day of tragedy old, meet me where ours was almost told.” Seriously. Dean forgot how into romantic comedy tropes and frankly terrible poetry his boyfriend was. He has got to keep him away from Netflix from now on. Fiancé, a voice in his head corrected. Dean ignored it. “Where ours was almost told.” That had to be that old building in the orchard where they got into a huge fight and almost broke up. And he had just gotten home, too. Dean shuffled back into his coat and drove out to meet his sweet, infuriatingly mysterious love.

When he got there, his first thought was that it was on fire. Then his eyes adjusted and he could pick out the strands of fairy lights coating the entire structure. Dean chuckled as he stopped the car and walked into the building. Castiel was standing in a circle of light, grinning brighter than any flame.  
“I know this day is always hard for you, so I decided I would try to take your mind off of it this time instead of letting you wallow.”  
Dean couldn’t believe what he was looking at. And then it got oh so much better. Or worse, depending on the situation. Cas knelt down and pulled out a bright gold ring inlaid with emeralds. Dean knew Castiel had been saving much more money than usual, but he never imagined this would be what for. He would have missed the moment that Castiel started speaking if he wasn’t intensely focused on his every movement.  
“I know it’s been anything but simple and care free, but the bond we share is more profound than any I’ve ever experienced. I would be honoured if you would accept this ring as a physical symbol of our commitment. If you would allow us to continue to grow and learn and exist together. If you would agree to be mine and only mine, and allow me to be yours, forever. Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”  
With every word sinking into Dean’s chest the longer he looked at the man he wanted to make his own, he knew this was the right time. He stepped into the light and pulled his own ring out of his jacket.  
“I can only be yours if you agree to be mine. Be my light, my joy, my angel.” Dean knew he was crying but he didn’t care. If he could cry at any moment in front of anyone, this was the time and his Castiel was the person. They put the rings on each other’s fingers slowly, gently, like neither of them could believe the other had said yes. All of Dean’s doubts and fears had evaporated the moment he saw the note bathed in candle glow and he had never been more in love with Cas than he was at that moment.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

12.25.2015

Dean was pulled from his memories by Castiel tugging on his hair. “Babe, Sam wants you to help him wash the dishes. I think he’s trying to get Jess to pry and he assumes that I hide behind you. Seeing as we’ve known each other for six years this assumption is frankly ridiculous as I win half of all of our arguments and am very capable of taking care of myself. However, you have also been practically clinging to me and my arm is getting very tired. We’ll tell them in a little bit. Go spend time with your family”  
Dean appreciated the not-even-a-little-subtle push Cas gave him and meandered into the kitchen to wash the dishes with Sam. Ellen and Jo bring the rest of the dishes in from the table and pick up drying rags. When almost everyone has found their way into the kitchen with some excuse or another, Dean knows that he’s in for the most awkward silence of his life while everyone waits for him to explain.  
After an hour of excruciating small talk, Dean ushers everyone into the sitting room and pulls Cas to the love seat so that he’s close while Dean explains his out of character unsociable behaviour. Everyone finds a seat, Sam and Jess bemoaning the loss of their loveseat, and looks expectantly at Dean. He coughs uncomfortably. Then, to everyone’s surprise, he pulls a ring that no one had noticed off of his finger and states, in a low voice that’s much steadier than it has any right to be, “Me and Cas are getting married this summer.” Cue the shocked silence  
Sam is the first one to respond, his voice jumping between surprise and skepticism, “Shouldn’t you guys maybe, I don’t know, start small? Go out on a date or something? I mean, what if you don’t really like each other like that?” Everyone was nodding and making noises of agreement. Dean and Cas just looked at each other, confused beyond belief. Dean makes sure to catch everyone’s eyes before speaking again.  
“Guys, we’ve been dating for five years.” At this, Jess breaks. It starts small, as if she’s trying to keep herself composed for the serious moment that’s happening, but within seconds she’s curled up on the floor laughing so hard she can’t breathe and there’s tears in her eyes. Cas looks at her in astonishment. He speaks up for the first time.  
“Did none of you know? We haven’t exactly being sneaking around.” Dean is still in shock that none of them had any idea.  
“Five years!” He shakes his head incredulously. “We live together for Christ’s sake!” Ellen has gotten Jess back into her chair and pipes up from her corner, “We thought he was your roommate, sweetie…” At this, Dean has heard enough. He flops down onto the love seat, grabs Cas by the tie, and kisses him in front of everyone. Cas chuckles into the kiss, and when they pull away whispers, “That was maybe not the best time to do that, but it was very appreciated on my end.” Then, to the rest of the group, “Well, this has been a lovely Christmas, but I still need to give Dean his present and as none of you even knew we are in a relationship I’m going to assume that you will not want Dean to open his gift here. I bid you goodnight, Dean, come out to the car after you say goodbye.” And with that, Castiel leaves a very red Dean in the sitting room with his family. Dean hugs everyone, lingering with Sam just a bit longer than anyone else just to say, “You know what my present is, right?” and waggle his eyebrows because Dean can never pass up an opportunity to make Sam smile. And it works.  
“Dude, that’s disgusting,” Sam laughs, punching Dean’s shoulder.  
“I still can’t believe you didn’t notice. Did you think I just decided to be celibate or something?”  
“Dean, I don’t constantly keep tabs on all of the girls that you hit on. Or, guys? On the people that you hit on. We’re not that close.” Sam hugs him one more time, then pushes him towards the door. “Go home with your fiancée.” Dean smiles and turns to go. Just before the door closes he can hear Jo yell, “Don’t forget to use protection, I don’t want Cas getting you pregnant.” Dean marvels at his family the entire drive home, one hand on the steering wheel and the other entangled in Castiel’s. When they reach their apartment, they turn on Christmas music, slow dancing, just enjoying each other’s presence. It’s late when they decide to go to bed. They become a tangle of limbs and love and fall asleep wrapped up in each other. Dean dreams of what the future holds, and with the heavy warmth of Castiel comforting him, there’s no way that he could be worried.


End file.
